


Perfect

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: You've always known that you were Finn's, so why have you never said anything ?Excerpt: You're messing around in the ring with Sami like you guys used to do in PWG. Just flying around and showing off even though it's only to each other. You'd really missed just goofing around with your buddy and you've been having a blast. So much so that you don't notice the adhesive patch that usually covers your soulmark is now lying somewhere by one of the turnbuckles. So when you're done and you're both lying on the mat panting, you don't think anything of star fishing out, arms akimbo, just getting your breath back.“Uhm. You might want to cover your wrist”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 2704 words of soulmate/soulmark au because every fandom needs its soul!fics. Enjoy. Crossposted to my tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com/

You're messing around in the ring with Sami like you guys used to do in PWG. Just flying around and showing off even though it's only to each other. You'd really missed just goofing around with your buddy and you've been having a blast. So much so that you don't notice the adhesive patch that usually covers your soulmark is now lying somewhere by one of the turnbuckles. So when you're done and you're both lying on the mat panting, you don't think anything of star fishing out, arms akimbo, just getting your breath back. 

“Uhm. You might want to cover your wrist”

Thinking you've bruised it or maybe cut it somehow you turn your head and see the name you've been keeping obsessively covered for most of your life staring back at you. You scramble to your feet and press your arm to your chest, your head desperately whipping from left to right trying to find your patch. Unable to see it you scurry back to the locker room where you keep about a million spares for just this situation, cursing at yourself the whole way for not being more vigilant. 

You've definitely gotten too comfortable in the WWE. Usually you check regularly that your mark is covered and maybe some people in the past have accused you of being more than little fanatical about it. Sure, okay you probably are but they don't know who your mark belongs to so they don't understand. They can't understand.

That night in your hotel room when you've finally finished freaking out, you reason that it all could be much worse. Only one person outside of your immediate family has seen your mark and that person is Sami. Sami is one of the most trustworthy people you've ever known and every secret he's ever heard will go to the grave with him. So it's going to be fine you tell yourself. There's still such a feeling of wrongness about it though. A voice in your mind that's constantly blaring that someone knows, oh my god someone knows. 

The next few days following what you've internally termed The Incident, are more than a little awkward between you and Sami. He hasn't said anything at all (he's much too nice to even allude to it) but you can just tell he's bursting with questions. 

You know something has to be done when Kevin, Kevin of all people, pulls you aside to ask if things between you and Sami are okay. So you act like the grown ass person that you are and invite Sami to hang out in your room after the show so you can both get everything out in the open. Clear the air between you as it were. The door's barely just snicked shut before a question comes bubbling out of him, like it's been on the tip of his tongue since the moment he found out. 

“You're soulmate is Finn ? Oh my god that's huge”

Yeah it is huge. So huge you've spent your career covering up the fact that the universe decided he was the one for you. You never wanted to be accused of using him or his success to further your own career. You didn't want to be that girl. “Does he know ? He's got to right ? You guys are like good friends” Sami's staring at you wide eyed and with barely concealed anticipation. 

“No. He doesn't know” Sami's jaw just about drops to his feet, even though he can't have expected a different answer.

The thing is that you'd wanted to get to know Finn a little before you suddenly dropped the soulmate bomb on him. The only trouble with that is that once you'd got to know Finn the man, instead of just Finn the wrestler you couldn't imagine why the universe had decided that he was your person. He was just beyond precious. A veritable ball of fluff and good things. He was the most genuinely nice guy you'd ever met and Sami was one of your friends so that was saying a lot. 

You just couldn't understand why the universe had thought you of all people deserved him. A man that was hotter than the surface of the sun and with the most wonderful personality to boot. 

And at the end of the day you were just you. Average across the board pretty much, you always had been. You wouldn't describe yourself as beautiful nor would you say you were ugly. You were cute enough. In school you weren't the smartest kid but you weren't struggling either. You had enough charisma and talent in the ring to get over but not to the degree that a lot of people did. You had a decent sense of humour but you weren't a laugh a minute like Anderson and Gallows. You were pretty friendly but you weren't on a level with Bayley who embraced everyone, usually literally. 

You were just yourself and you were fine with that but Finn deserved someone else. Someone that was a superstar like him. “You're kidding right ? Finn's been telling me ever since I met him how excited he's been his whole damn life to meet his soulmate, to meet you” Sami looks genuinely flabbergasted that you wouldn't say anything. You can't tell Sami how you think the universe made a mistake though because he'll give you that look. That soft eyed, head tilt that means he thinks your underselling yourself. The look that usually means that he spends at least a week purposefully complimenting you because he thinks your sense of self esteem needs bolstering.

“Look Sami, not all stories are destined to have happy endings. That's just life okay ? Sometimes you aren't meant to be the princess that's swept off her feet. Maybe me and Finn were just destined to be platonic. There's no rule that says soulmates have to fall in love romantically” At this point defensive bullshit is just pouring out of your mouth you know it and Sami knows it. 

He sets his jaw, tilts his chin slightly and looks you straight in the eye. “Are you telling me right here, right now, that you don't want Finn. That being in love with him is something you've never wanted. That over the years it's never crossed your mind at all ? I dare you to look me right in the eye and tell me you've never wanted it”

Damn him, he knows you can't. You've never been able to lie to Sami and you aren't about to start now. Instead you don't say anything, you turn away from him and walk towards the small hotel window. You stare out at an unfamiliar skyline and it feels like minutes tick past when it's probably only seconds. Sami sighs. 

“I just... I want you both to be happy okay ? The universe or God or whoever you want to say is behind it, has decided that you guys are meant to be and I think it's the right choice. I've seen you guys together and man I don't think I've ever seen two people more perfect for one another. If for some bizarre reason, you've got it into your head that you don't deserve him and I know you, I know that's probably what all this is about, you should think again. Don't be arrogant enough to say you know more than a cosmic power that choose you for Finn specifically. More to the point, don't leave Finn thinking for the rest of his life that his soulmate didn't want him”

With that final shot across the bow Sami slams out of the room, leaving you feeling like the biggest asshole in the world. Damn it. You'd never thought about that. You'd always thought that not telling Finn was for his own good. That he'd eventually find somebody better. You'd never thought about what it'd feel like to never know your soulmate, to think that they rejected you. Like anyone in the world could ever look at Finn and turn up their nose. 

That night you can't sleep. You've been tossing and turning, Sami's words just playing through your head. You feel restless, like you need to do something right this second so that awful itching feeling under your skin goes away. It's inevitable that you end up outside Finn's room at 2am, shifting from foot to foot dithering over whether now is the right time. If you're being honest with yourself, you know that right time has come and gone several times over. You finally knock once, hesitate and knock several times more before waiting in a purgatory of your own making.

The more seconds tick by the more your chest feels tight, the more you feel like all the air is being compressed out of your lungs. This was a bad idea, a terribly selfish idea that was just so you could shift the weight of Sami's words off of your chest. It seems whatever you do it's for selfish reasons. You're about to turn away and high tail it out of there when the door clicks open and you're met with a sight that's honestly a lot for your tired brain to process.

Finn is bleary eyed and leaning on the door to his room. His hair is pointing in every direction and he looks delightfully sleep rumpled. He isn't wearing a shirt and it's hard to not to just stare as his stomach muscles move with each breath he takes. The icing on the cake though has to be the pyjamas pants he's wearing. They're covered in little overlapping Lego bricks and it's the cutest thing you've ever seen. 

You probably don't look nearly as adorable. You're wearing your own merch shirt, which you know why not ? The company gave you one for free you might as well wear it. Your sleep shorts have been travelling with you since you were sixteen and sure they're a little (more than a little really) ratty now but they're damn comfortable. Your eyes are likely red from lack of sleep and the ponytail you threw your hair up into has got to be all over the place. 

Finn smiles brightly (even if he is somewhat confused) when his sleepy brain finally computes that you're standing him before you. “What're you doin' out here ? D'ya know wha' time it is ?” He doesn't sound mad, more concerned at your out of character behaviour. 

“Can I come in for a sec ? I kinda need to tell you something and I couldn't wait another second” You stutter. 

Finn nods his head and steps out of the way letting you in. Your hands twist together nervously as you stand awkwardly in the middle of his room. Your eyes flick over everything that isn't where Finn's set himself down on the corner of his bed. This is a bad idea.

“I'm sure it's pretty important if you come knockin' on me door in the middle of the night” Oh you must have said that out loud. You really must be tired if your inner monologue is starting to bleed out into the world. 

You just don't know where to start. How do you even begin telling someone hey, despite that fact that we've been travelling the same circuit for years now and on top of that for the last couple of years we've even been in the same company I'm your soulmate. I just haven't said anything because I think you're too good for me and you could probably have anybody in the world that you wanted. 

There's a sudden intake of breath and you're forced to look at Finn. He's gawking at you, absolutely dumbfounded and you assume that the case of the not so inner monologue has struck again. Well. That could have probably gone a lot smoother. This whole thing could have gone so much smoother, even if it was never going to be like the fantasies you cooked up in shitty motel rooms in the middle of the night. 

“Did you just say...” Finn trails off like his mind just can't comprehend the information he's been given. Wordlessly and with shaking hands you peel off the bandage on your wrist. You hold it to your chest for a few moments as you gather your strength and then you show him his name, printed neatly in black on your skin. A breath you didn't know he'd been holding in shudders out in one painful sounding rush. His hand reaches out to touch but he pulls it back uncertain. 

There's silence for what feels like days but in reality is merely minutes. 

“I thought you were mine. I always thought you were mine but ya never said anything. Why did you never say anything ?” The question sounds so desperate and you don't know what to say. 

There are too many answers to that question. Because I'm selfish, because I'm a coward, because you deserve more, because I was scared. Instead you say, “Why didn't you ?” He sits for a moment thinking of an answer and you wonder if he can't think of one or like yourself he has too many. 

“I always thought you were too good for me. You're absolutely perfect. Most beautiful woman in da world and with a heart o' gold. What did I ever do to deserve that ? I'm just Finn.” He shrugs like that makes any sense. Like there's ever a planet or galaxy or universe where he's simply just Finn. 

In the end you've got to laugh because you've both been under the assumption you don't deserve the other. Both of you have been making martyrs of yourselves for no reason. All this time, all these years you've wasted and you could have been together. Now everything just seems so stupid. How could you have held everything inside when this man was here waiting for you. Finn is frowning at you, probably because he thinks you're laughing at him when that's not the case at all. You're laughing at yourself, the situation as whole and really just laughing to let out years of pent up self-made angst. Once you've got your breath back you explain all this to him. How you've both been so, so stupid. 

He laughs too joyously, uproariously, an answering much needed release of emotion and suddenly he's sweeping you up into his arms and spinning you around, both of you laughing like the idiots you are. You could have been doing this all along. You could have had this all along. You come to a stand still and just take a moment, your face in Finn's neck and his in your hair just breathing each other in. 

He puts his hands on your shoulders and moves you back a little. Your breath catches in your throat. Have you read this all wrong ? Is this where he tells you that it's not going to happen ? Instead he lowers the band on his pyjama pants a little and right there on his hip bone is your name. In crisp black writing is your name, truly marking him as yours. Your finger hovers over it afraid to touch but Finn grabs your hand connects you to him. You swear sparks fly from the pad of your finger up your arm to dance around the rest of your body. He cups his other hand around your wrist and presses the lightest of kisses to his name on your skin.

You feel like a firework. Like you could fly miles into the sky and explode into a million colours you're so happy. How have you gone without this for so long ? You want to go back in time and shake yourself for ever thinking that not having this was ever a good idea. 

“I swear, i'm going to make you the happiest woman to ever live” He whispers the promise into your ear and you want to live in this perfect moment forever. You want to be with this perfect man forever.


End file.
